Ashlee and Derek's New Chapter
by maiaava
Summary: The pack loose's a close member of the pack but this is just the start of there dramas for them. What is going to happen are they all going to be alive in the end keep reading to find out
1. Chapter 1

Ashlee's P.O.V

It's been 2months since we married and moved into our new home and exactly one month since our little Rita McCall Hale was born. Everything has been great perfect actually I have a beautiful home, two amazing children, An amazing husband lying right next to me and a incredible pack who help me whenever I need. I didn't think anything could change my happiness until. RING….RING…..RING

my phone starts ringing with my brother's name on the screen

"Scott it's 3 in the morning what could you possibly be calling me for"I say whilst yawning.

"Ashlee you need to come to the hospital quick it's mum they won't tell me what's wrong with her until you get here"

"I'll be right there" I say with with a hint of worry in my voice.

Derek having heard the conversation has a look of worry on his face.

"I have to go right now so do you think you can look after the kid's today?"

"Of course I can you just go and make sure Scott and your mum are okay"

"Thanks Derek" I say before planting a kiss on his lips

"I'll call you when I find out what's wrong" I grab my car keys from my bedside table and head for my car.

Once I arrive at the hospital I park right by the entrance but I stay in the car scared of what will be waiting for me in the hospital...


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlee's P.O.V

Knowing I can't avoid what's coming any longer I get out of the front seat lock the car and make my way to the emergency room. I walk in seeing scott facing my direction probably smelling my presence Stiles sitting in a chair with a worried look on his face I can't blame him he's already lost his first mum to think he might loose his second must be horrible then I see John in his sheriff's uniform talking to the Doctor. I motion for Stiles and Scott to follow me to the Doctor

"Ashlee" The Doctor greets me knowing I just got here

"Dr Geyer" I say meeting him once when I picked mum up from her night shift

"So what wrong with my mum" I say trying to brace myself for the worst case scenario but in this case it's almost impossible to do that

"I think you guy's should take a seat" He says to all four of us

We sit down

"Guy's I have to be honest here it isn't good news" He stops for a brief moment still trying to get his own mind wrapped around the unknown new's

"Your mum has stage 4 thyroid cancer i'm afraid it may be too late to use chemo. If we don't try chemo she will most likely have around 3 to 4 months left

We sit there frozen she can't have Cancer I would have picked it somehow right?. A few tear escape my eyes. When I turn to look at Scott he looks so torn down. He walks over to the room where mum must be in I quickly catch up to him

"She isn't sick she can't be she was fine when she got back from her shift she just fainted that's common. It's not tr…" I quickly take him into my arms and we both start crying

We walk into mum's room she's asleep when she hears the door open and close she looks up at our face's and can tell that we've been crying

"They told you didn't they"

"Mum you have to do everything you can to stay do the chemo i'll give you the bite if I have to" Scott say while I pull up a chair by mum so I can lerch some of her pain

"I don't want the bite scott and there's a small chance that chemo will work. In life you know when your time is up and for me I know it's soon and I don't want you 2 to be angry or upset about my decision either" she says with a little more strength in her voice as I take as much pain as I can.

"Thanks honey" she says

"Mum you might be ready to leave but we aren't the pack aren't your Grandchildren aren't no one's ready for you to go" I say

"I know baby but I've fulfilled my purpose I have nothing else to do and I would love to stay but I need to go and we still have a couple of months to be together so do not be upset about the fact that i'm leaving and be happy that we still have time to be together"

After that she starts to drift back to sleep. we walk out seeing John and Stiles still waiting for us

"She just fell asleep again but you can go in there soon" I say

I go and sit down still processing the fact that mum's leaving me and the pack

 _That was hard for me to write because I love Melissa :( Sorry if the diagnosis is wrong i'm not good at that stuff yet. Hopefully you guys don't hate me for this_


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's P.O.V

I haven't gone back to sleep since Ashlee left. Just knowing that something is wrong with Melissa is scaring me. I've already lost so many family members I can't loose the only mother figure I have. Rita's crying takes me out of my thoughts. I take her out of her crib and rock her back and forth trying to calm her. I then realize that she's probably hungry so I go to call Ashlee

Scott's P.O.V

Ashlee's gone to the bathroom so when her phone rings I answer it

"Hello Ashlee's phone" I say forgetting to look at the caller ID

"Hey Scott it's Derek can you let Ashlee know she need's to come feed Rita"

"Sure she's just in the bathroom so I'll tell her when she comes out"

"Thanks Scott"

"No problem"

"Hang in there alright"

"Will do"

I hang up the phone and put it back into Ashlee's bag. John and stiles are in mum's room so i've been alone for a little bit. Ashlee comes out of the bathroom looking like she's been crying in there.

"Hey Derek called and said Rita need's to be feed"

"Oh shit I forgot do you want to come?"

"Nah i'll stay here thanks"

"Okay do you need anything"

"I don't think so no"

"Okay call me if you do"

Ashlee walks out of the building heading towards her car

Ashlee's P.O.V

I get into the car and pull out my phone texting Derek

Ashlee; Coming home now. I'll be there as soon as I can

Derek; Okay take your time

I put away my phone and pull out of the hospital car park. As I start driving I come into traffic. I get more and more pissed off the longer it takes my hand collides with the steering wheel as I try to release some of my anger I start crying a little. We've been through so much already I can't go through this. Now I have a hungry baby at home probably crying her head off and I'm stuck in bloody traffic. It's been what feels like 10 minutes when the traffic starts clearing up. I quickly regroup myself and head home. I pull into the driveway when I can hear Rita softly crying. I get out of the car and enter the house.

"Hey" I say to Derek as I take Rita from his arm's. go into the lounge and sit in the chair where I usually feed Rita.

"Where's Jake?" I ask Derek

"Still sleeping I didn't want to wake him but I am surprised he still slept through all the crying" He says smiling at Rita

Rita quickly falls asleep again so I go into our room and put her in the cot.I walk back into the lounge I pull out my laptop remembering that Tyler is going to Skype soon. He's with dad for a couple of week's.

"Ashlee what's wrong with your mum" Derek ask me

"Hold on I've got to get this stupid Skype shit ready"

Derek walks over to me seeing my frustration. He take's the laptop from my hand a places it on the coffee table and takes my hand's in his. My head hangs low as a few tear escape

"Um she has stage 4 Thyroid cancer" I can smell the sadness wash over Derek as I tell him

"The doctor said it might be too late to use chemo but my doesn't want to do anything she says she knows her time is up soon and she's fulfilled her life"

Derek and I look at each other for a couple of seconds before he pulls me into his arms. I start crying into his shoulder

"What's wrong" Jake says

Derek let goes from me and I walk over to Jake while wiping my eye's

"Nothing baby everything's fine" I don't want to tell him yet he's too young and not ready for it

"Hey uncle Tyler is going to call soon. How about we go talk to him for a little bit then Daddy can get you ready for the day"

"Okay Mummy" Jake says before sitting on the couch

I grab the laptop and start waiting for Tyler and Rafael to call….

 _I hope this chapter was good It was kind of chucked together like all of them probably will be. Favorite Follow and Review ;)_


End file.
